


My Girlfriend and A Unicorn

by r4gz



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Cotton Candy (Food), Cute, F/F, Fair, Femslash, First Date, Fluff, Roller Coasters, Wayhaught - Freeform, stuffed animal unicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WayHaught.....someone on twitter posted a text post about what WayHaught's first date would be like according to Kat, so I decided to try my hand at making it a small fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Girlfriend and A Unicorn

"Baby, where are we going?" Waverly asked, her voice sounding annoyed. "And why do I have a blindfold on?" She questioned, her head turning to where she thought Nicole was. Nicole chuckled, her hand rubbing small circles into Waverly's skin. "Well, we are here now." Nicole said, "So why don't you take off that blindfold and find out?"

Waverly took off the blindfold, her eyes squinting as they got readjusted to the light. Once she saw where they were, her mouth got all big and wide. "An Amusement Park!" She yelled, jumping up and down in her seat. Nicole chuckled, "It's actually a fair, since it only has a handful of rides and such." Nicole corrected her with a shrug. "It just occurred to me that we haven't been on a date yet, so I did some looking around and this seemed perfect." Nicole said. Waverly launched herself at the redhead, hugging her like crazy. "It's perfect, your perfect. I love it." She said.

The duo got out of Nicole's cruiser, since she has yet to get her own car, and walked inside hand in hand.

"So, what would you like to do first?" Nicole asked, "You choose what we do." Waverly tapped her chin all dramatic like, which meant she knew exactly what she wanted to do. "A roller coaster." She declared with a firm nod. "I don't care what kind or how long the line is, but I want to go on a roller coaster." Nicole looked around the fair, not seeing to many people. The odd teenage kids here and there, but not much else. "I don't think we'll need to worry about a line babe." Nicole said, kissing Waverly's head. "Lets go find a roller coaster then, shall we?" Waverly asked, eyebrow raised. "Lets." Nicole said, a grin plastered on her face.

After a minute or so of walking around, they found a small roller coaster that had seen better days. The paint was all chipped and the carts a bit rusted, but it seemed safe and functional. They got on, squeezing into a single cart. The track was basic, at least compared to other coasters. When they went over a small hill, Waverly lifted up her arms in a dramatic fashion which caused Nicole to laugh like a crazy person. She even snorted at one point. 

Since they were the only ones on, they went around the track once more before they decided to get off.

Afterwards, they decided to get teeth rotting cotton candy in blue and pink, before walking around. They fell into a content silence, not bothering to speak with words but gestures. Hand holding and hip grazing, eye gazing and lip smiling.

The silence was cut by Waverly laughing. "What's got you laughing?" Nicole asked, her face scrunched in confusion. Waverly didn't reply, just pointed at something. Nicole followed her finger and started to laugh at what she saw to. It was a white and green unicorn, about as big as a kitten. Nicole gazed at what the game was, which was the classic knock over bottles with a baseball.

Nicole dropped Waves hand and walked up to the stand, producing the two dollars to play. She threw the baseball at the stack of bottles like a pro, knocking them down in one shot. "I'll take the white and green unicorn please." She asked the older gentleman manning the stand.

She returned to Waverly, whom was still standing where she left her. "Your prize madame." Nicole said, in the most fake british accent ever. Waverly chuckled as she accepted her gift, bringing it into her chest and resting her head atop it.

"So, good first date or no?" Nicole asked. Waverly nodded her head, her mouth a full blown smile. "A fantastic first date, thank you." Waverly answered. Nicole smiled, bringing Waverly in for a kiss. "So, what are you naming the unicorn?" Nicole asked, her breath on Waverly's mouth. "Nicky, that way your both my Girlfriend and a Unicorn." Waverly replied. Nicole smiled, "Gush I love you." She said. "I love you to baby." Waverly replied, bringing Nicole down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya liked
> 
> til next time


End file.
